Teenage Dream
by Alexandra. M.Productions
Summary: Completely AU. Meredith Grey is a Sophmore in High School. She goes through everything a normal high school student does, but does her best to avoid heartbreak. What happens when a certain someone takes her heart and runs with it? Read to find out!
1. Epilogue

"So who's everyone going with to Jordyn's Party this Friday?" Izzie asked the lunch table.

Everyday was always a new topic. Their lunch table consist of, Izzie, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, April, Alex, George, and Jackson. They had all been best friends since the first day of sixth grade. They were all now sophmores.

"Me, Myself, and I." Meredith said proudly. She never really saw a point in boyfriends and dates. Although her twin sister Lexie, was quite different. Lexie always had a boyfriend. There wasn't a time of year she didn't have one. She always tried to get Meredith one, but Meredith refused. "I'm not getting my heart broken. Do you know how many times I wipe your tears because of stupid guys?"

"I could always put the word out your looking. I'm sure guys would be lining up Mere." Lexie said, trying to convince her.

"How many times..."

"Everytime I ask."

"So why ask?"

"Because I hope one day you will eventually change your mind."

"Okay, back to the main topic. Who's everyone going with?" Izzie asked again. This time, hoping for an actual answer.

"Jackson." Lexie smiled. No one knew Lexie better than Meredith. And Meredith knew that Lexie really didn't like Jackson. Sure she thought he was a nice guy, but Lexie preferred Mark. Mark was Lexie's heart throb. He was tall, blonde hair, charming smile, and was a big man whore. He had completely wiped out the cheerleading team, basketball team, _and _volleyball team. When it came to Lexie though, Mark was pretty protective, and faithful. But Lexie broke up with him because of..._trust_ issues.

"Lexie." Jackson smiled back.

"April." George said. George had a big thing for April. Ever since day one he had a crush on her. He finally got the guts to ask her out one day, and she gladly accepted. April too, had a big thing for George.

"George." April said also.

"So that leaves us with Alex, Cristina, and Mere." Izzie said, playing back in her head who said what.

"I already said I'm not going with anyone. Well, unless you count Cristina." Meredith exclaimed.

"You already know who I'm going with." Alex said, giving Izzie a flirtatious smile.

"Uh...Okay then." Izzie blushed.

Izzie and Alex were always flirting. They were one of the cutest couples in the sophmore class. They had been together since the end of freshman year. Everyone thought they were ment to be.

"Evil Spawn and Barbie look like they're fixing to have it their way right here and now." Cristina whispered to Meredith.

"I know right. They really need to get a room. I mean, come on, it's a public place. School for god's sake."

"I guess we should be use to it. It's been this way since freshman year."

"Yeah, You're right."

"I know I am. Head's up 7 o'clock." Cristina pointed with her eyes. Her and Meredith glanced at the three guys passing by their table.

"McDreamy and McSteamy. And whatever you want to call JI-Joe." Cristina smirked.

"Why do you call him JI-Joe?" Meredith laughed.

"I don't know. It just fits. But anyways, could they get any hotter?"

"Don't think so. You know how lucky we would be if one of those guys even looked in our direction?"

"Correction. One of them already did." Cristina corrected her, pointing at Lexie.

"Oh Yeah. Mark, that's right."

When Mark and Lexie dated, it was really awkward when he was around, although he was something pretty to stare at. And he had a sense of humor.

By the time Meredith and Cristina were done gossiping about the three hottest guys in the junior class, the bell rang for their next class. They threw away their trash, put up their trays, and made their way to class.


	2. Use Your Love

**New Chapter! Hope you like. (:**

**Chapter One: Use Your Love**

Use Your Love: Katy Perry

_I know you know my boyfriend is out of town so have a drink, let's talk it over _

_So many things I shouldn't be saying now _

_You know I like my boys a little bit older _

_I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight _

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Beep!_

"Oh thank god." Cristina exclaimed as she caught up with Meredith. "I thought today was never going to be over."

"I know right. This day, _this week_, has gone by slow." Meredith agreed as her and Cristina made their way through the after school crowd and down the street. They began walking towards Meredith's house, when a loud roar came up from beside them.

"Wow. Wouldn't it be nice to ride in _that_ car." Cristina said as they quickly examined the black Mustang V6 that quickly sped by.

"Yeah. Only if we could be like Rose Smith and Addison Montegomery. _And_ you can't forget their little _groupie_." Meredith told Cristina.

"You do know who's car that is, right?"

"The one and only Derek Shepherd's." Meredith said as she watched the car go over you hill.

"I don't know what he, Owen, or Mark see's in Rose and her little _possie._ Their only goal in life is to make ours hell." Meredith laughed at Cristina.

"Well it's true. Remember when Rose stuffed boxes of pregancy tests in your locker? Or the time when Addison hide you clothes in a random locker while you were in the shower and had nothing to wear? You were practically ass-naked?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Alright, calm down. You're right. I do hate Rose. And Addison. That's never going to change."

"Why does she hate you so much anyway?"

"Believe it or not, Rose and I use to be some what friends. Until she started hanging around Addison, then it was like we could stand to be in the same room together."

"Seriously! You and Rose friends?"

"Yep. Hard to believe it myself." Meredith admitted.

By the time they had covered all the little embarassing stories Meredith knew about Rose, they had arrived at Meredith's house. They quickly ran up stair and started getting ready for the party.

"What time is Izzie suppose to be here?" Cristina asked as she looked through Meredith's closet to find something to wear.

"She said she was going with Alex and Jackson to get something to eat. I think Lexie went too. Then her and Lex are coming back here to get ready. They should be here in the next 15 minutes." Meredith said as she plugged in her curling iron.

"Good. I'm going to have her fix my make-up. I want to look good..." Cristina stopped right in the middle of the sentence.

"Wait. Who do you want to look _for_?" Meredith said as a big grin spread across her face.

"Fine. I want to look good for GI-Joe. Satisfied?"

"You have a crush on GI-Joe? I mean Owen?"

"Yeah. And shut up about it. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like he's going to go out with someone like me anyway."

"You don't know that." Meredith said, but was stopped when Lexie and Izzie burst threw the door.

"Mark and Jackson are in the front yard!" Lexie exclaimed.

"Okay? Wait, why are they in the front yard?" Meredith asked. Mark didn't hang around them much when him and Lexie broke it off. Meredith kind of missed him. He was fun to talk to.

"Well we were getting something to eat, right?"

"Yeah..." Meredith and Cristina followed.

"And I was with Izzie getting drinks for us and the guys at the counter. I look over and Mark and Derek Shepherd walked in with Rose Smith and the Red Head."

"Addison..."

"Yeah, her. So I just continued getting drinks, when I heard Jackson and Mark talking. All the sudden talking turned into yelling and they kick us out."

"They kick _you_ out?"

"Well Mark and Jackson but everyone followed. I tried to stop them but they kept calling eachother names. Finally Jackson threatened to kick his ass, and Mark said loved to see you try. So now, him and everyone else are in the front yard..."

"Wait. Is GI...I mean Owen here?" Cristina asked.

"Um Owen Hunt? Yes. Why?" Lexie questioned.

"Just..."

"Cristina has a crush!" Izzie exclaimed.

"No. I..." Cristina started to differ, but was interupted.

"HOLD UP. Your telling me there is fixing to be a throw down in our front yard, and you three are sitting here debating who likes who? Are you kidding me? Seriously? Seriously!" Meredith freaked out.

"Mere..." Lexie tried to step in.

"No. We're going to be in so much trouble if Mom founds out the cops were here."

"Cops. Crap. I forgot."

"Yeah. So we need to go downstairs and get them to take it somewhere else."

"Right." Lexie agreed as her and Meredith started towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Cristina..." Meredith called.

"Yeah?"

"You can follow too." She smiled.

"Was planning on it anyway." Cristina said back smiling.

**So what do you think? I'll try to update another chapter tonight. _Maybe._ So a fight? Between Jackson and Mark? Yeshh.(: Please review! It will make my day! Also, MER/DER next chapter! && CROWEN. **


	3. A Thousand Years

**A new chapter! It kind of got me sad. But remember, great things must fall apart before better things fall together. (;**

**Here you go...**

**Chapter Two: A Thousand Years**

"I don't know she sees in you!" Mark yelled.

"Mark..." Derek tried to step in.

"Stay out of it Derek!"

Derek went back to the car were Owen was and leaned against it, watching his best friend and some sophmore get into it with eachother. _This is ridiculous. Just one of you, kick the others ass so we can get on with our lives._ He thought. Ever since Mark and Lexie had broke up, all Derek had ever heard about was her, or the guy she was dating. He was getting more tired of it as time past by. Mark and Jackson were yelling so loud, that Derek never even notice Lexie and three other girls had came out of the house. He thought they were the only one's here.

Derek examined the three other girls closely. He recongzied one from the place were they had just been, but the other two he had never really seen before. One was a tall, asian girl with black curly hair. She was standing there eyeing Owen. _She totally has a thing for him._ He laughed to himself.

The other girl, the other girl _really_ caught his attention. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was half curled and half straightend. _Must be getting ready to go somewhere. _She was a small, petite girl, but had the perfect curves any girl would die for. The thing that got him the most, was her eyes. They were a green color, but showed everything she was feeling. And right now, the feeling had was mutural.

"Yeah? What she sees in me? What about you?" Jackson said, standing up for himself.

"Me? I'm a lot better than you'll _ever_ be."

"Psh. Right. Because from what I understand, _you _cheated on _her._"

"What? I never..." But before Mark could finish, Meredith stepped in.

"ENOUGH. Take it somewhere else. If our Mom finds out the _cops_ were here, there won't be a 'Lexie' to fight over. Got it? Oh, and to be honest, right now you are both _worthless_. I mean, look at the two of you!" She yelled.

_Wow. Who knew that, that big of voice could come from such a small person._ He thought as he kept eyeing her.

"We'll we all know who the better guy is. Am I right?" Jackson bragged.

Mark took one step back and looked at Jackson, then looked at the ground.

"See, he's..."

**BAM! **

Everyone went silent. Jackson fell to the ground. Blood ran down his face.

"Jesus Christ! Mark!" Lexie gasped as she ran over to Jackson.

"Yeah, caudle him." Mark said as he shook his hand and rolled his eyes.

Lexie helped Jackson up off the ground, and Alex come over from the car.

"Look, Alex you take Jackson back to your place and help fix his face. Okay? And we'll meet up with you at the party." Lexie told him.

"What?" Jackson yelled.

"I'll be alright here Jackson. Just go." Lexie said as she watch Alex take him to the car.

"Um, they're my ride to the party so..." Izzie said as she looked between Lexie and Meredith.

"It's fine Iz, you can go. We'll see you there." Meredith smiled.

Lexie turned back to Mark and looked at him before turning away again. She watched as Alex and Jackson took off, Izzie in the back seat. When the car turned the corner, she looked back at everyone.

"Seriously?" Lexie said. She said it so low you could barely hear her.

"Lex..."

"No Mark. No." She shook her head.

Derek was still caught up in what happened, that he didn't even know he moved from the car, to behind Mark. He noticed Owen had went and stood next to the Asian girl. And the other girl was standing next to Lexie.

It got silent for awhile, before someone spoke up.

"Uh Derek, we kind of left the girls at Rose's. We told them we would be there to pick them up so..." Owen said, trying to break the tention.

"Right. Uh, Mark..." Derek said, putting an hand on his shoulder.

"Wait in the car. I'll be right there." Mark said. His eyes still fixed on Lexie.

"Okay. Come on Owen."

"Coming. It was nice to meet you Cristina." He said with a smile.

"Uh, you too." Cristina smiled back.

Owen and Derek went to the car and waited for Mark.

"Lex, we'll be upstairs getting ready if you need anything." Meredith said as her and Cristina made their way back into the house.

Everything stood still for awhile before Lexie spoke.

"How...why do you do this to me?"

"Lexie..."

"Why can't you let me go? Just let me _freaking_ go."

"Lexie I fell in love with you. I've died inside everyday, waiting for you to give me another chance. _You changed me._"

"So that's why you cheated on me."

"I never cheated on you. I wouldn't do that."

By now, Lexie was in tears. She kept looking at the ground. If she looked at Mark, she knew she would give in.

"Remember when you told me to meet you outside after school because we were going to the football game?"

"Yeah, and you never showed..."

"I did Mark. I showed."

"But? I don't..."

"I came out of the school, and I turned the corner to meet you were we always use to meet..."

"Yeah..."

"And when I did, I saw you pushing _Addison_ up against the wall kissing her."

"Oh. That...Lexie that wasn't..."

"What? It wasn't what I thought it was? It was just a stupid little kiss? We'll not to me Mark. Not to me. You were my _boyfriend._ You were only suppose to kiss _me._ How do you think that makes _me_ feel when you have another girl pushed up against the wall? That's why I broke up with you. One, because of that. And two, because when I saw that I lost all the trust I ever had for you."

"Lexie I'm sorry. You know how much I love you. What happened, it wasn't even suppose to happen."

"Mark, it's okay. By now I'm over it. You shouldn't have done it, but you did. And now you pay the price. I moved on, but you talking shit to my boyfriend and _punching_ him, isn't going to help anyone. It's only hurting you. So do you and everyone else a favor, and let go."

Mark took a second to take it all in. He walked over to Lexie and stood in front of her. Their face just millimeters apart. He looked into her eyes, and then cupped her face with his hands.

"If that's what you want, I'll let go. I'll leave."

Lexie kept looking into his eyes. Tears pouring out of hers. Finally, she spoke.

"Leave. Let go."

He stood there, his hands still cupping her face.

"I love you Lex. Remember that." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead and went back to the car.

As soon as the car started, Lexie broke down in the front yard crying. Not caring who was watching. She watched as the car went up the hill, and turned the corner. Finally, she pulled herself together and walked back in the house. She prayed this party was going to be good. And that there would be liquir. She was going to need it.

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed SLEXIE. Now for the MER/DER scenes we have been waiting for...next chapter. (; && You can't forget CROWEN. I'll be updating again tomorrow!**


	4. I've Gotta Feeling

**Here's a new chapter! I am actually going to upload another tonight, because I'm pretty busy the next two nights. I hope you enjoy that chapter. (:**

**Chapter Three: I've Gotta Feeling**

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

"What do you think's happening out there?" Cristina asked as she helped curl the back of Meredith's hair.

"I don't know...but what I do know is that you were giving GI Joe eye sex out there." Meredith laughed.

"I was not!"

"Oh you so were. And it was noticable."

"Well you know what? I saw you givng _McDreamy_ eye sex."

"Now _that_ is a lie."

"Fine. But he was defeantly checking you out."

"Oh whatever."

"He s_o_ was." Cristina winked at Meredith.

Cristina had finished helping Meredith, and went to put her clothes on for the party. Meredith had just finished her make-up, and was getting dressed too. By then, Lexie had come in from outside. When she walked in, everyone was silent. Meredith looked at Lexie with sad eyes and a sad smile.

"So. How'd it go?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, it started with why can't you let go, and ended with I'm letting _you_ go."

"Oo. Who said I'm letting you go?"

"Maa-rr-k." Lexie said as she swallowed a lump her throat and held back the tears.

"Lex..."

"'No. I'm with Jackson and I'm happy. I'm happy. I need to drink though. And preferably, tonight. So get your asses together so we can leave." She said, laughing to try and make herself feel better.

"Okay." Meredith smiled.

...

"Mark..." Derek said as they drove to get Rose and the girls from her house.

They had been riding in silence ever since he got back in the car. It was getting ridiculous. Derek _and _Owen didn't know how much more they could take.

"I'm letting go, I'm letting _her_ go." He said looking out the window.

"Do you want to?" Owen asked.

"Do I want to, no. Do I have to, yes. For her sake I have too."

"Mark, you don't..." Derek tried to say. He was going to be supportive, but he didn't get very far.

"Look, I'm over it. She's with him and she's happy that way. I'm going to let her live her damn life and stay as far away as I can. That's what she wants, that what she gets. But if she gets to go off and be happy, so do I. I'm going to that party tonight. I don't care if she's there or not. I'm going to get drunk off my ass and not have a worry in the world. Now, you can cut all the shit and kept your eyes on the damn road."

"Damn." Owen said as he leaned back.

"I know right..." Derek added.

That sat there thinking over what Mark had just said. Even Mark was thinking over what he just said. Owen decieded that this would be the perfect time to get everything off his mind, and break the tention.

"I have a crush. Or not really a crush, just person. A person that I like. I...I don't know. She's..._different._

"Jesus Man, you're like Lex..." Mark stopped. "_Nevermind._ Continue."

"This girl..."

"Uh huh..." Derek followed.

"Okay, I don't know if you two noticed, but back at _Lex_ or were we just came from I mean, there was this girl."

Derek froze. Not the girl. Please don't say it was the girl. The girl that caught _his_ attention. He felt like he saw her first, and he called dibs. He also forgot he was _already_ taken.

"Her names Cristina. She's got black, curly hair and dark eyes. But they're beautiful at the same time. You can't help but get lost in them."

"_Whew_." Derek sighed in relief outloud. "I mean, yeah I saw her. Go for her. Get some or whatever." Mark just laughed.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Mark asked. "Do _you _have a crush on someone too?"

Derek was silent. He turned 9 kinds of red. _Great._ He thought.

"Oh you do. Do tell..." Mark grinned.

"So you know that other girl there..." He started.

"Yeah, the blonde! Tall, doe-eyed, kind of like Rose..." Owen said smiling.

"No, the other one." Derek said.

"No. Not the other one." Mark said looking at him.

"Uh, yeah the other one? Why no?" Derek asked.

"Because that's Lexie's _twin_ Meredith."

"Oo...So?"

"So? You can't be dating Lexie's sister?"

"I never said I was going to. I mean, I'm with Rose."

Mark and Owen both rolled their eyes. The only reason Derek went out with Rose, was so it would make Rose look good. Well, they knew it. Derek didn't. Derek was stubborn when it came to seeing things clearly. Rose was a two-timing bitch that never though about anyone but herself. Her goal in life was to make other's lifes hell, and be at the top of the popularity food chain. She was the defention of _Mean Girl._

"Well I know what you mean. There is _something _ about those Grey girls." Mark sighed.

"I know. But just what is it?" Derek asked.

"No one knows. No one knows." Mark said.

By then they were at Rose's house to get the girls. They sat there for a few minutes lost in thought.

"I can't like another girl." Derek thought outloud.

"It's okay. Let's just go get the girls and have some fun tonight." Mark said.

"Yeah. Although I'm planning to make a move tonight guys. I've decieded." Owen smiled.

Derek and Mark just started laughing.

"What?" Owen asked.

Mark and Derek looked at eachother. "Nah." They both said and got out of the car.

"What?" Owen asked again.

**So what do you think? Please review! MER/DER next! (;**


	5. Enchanted

**I love this chapter personally. I just do. I hope you do too! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then...**

**Chapter Four: Enchanted**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, facing smile_

_Same old tired, lonley place_

_Walls of insincertiy_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered_

_ "Have we met?"_

_ Aross the room your silhouette_

_ Starts to make its way to me _

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_ Like passing notes in secrecy_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..._

Meredith, Lexie, and Cristina all arrived at the party. They were surprised to see that Izzie, Alex, and Jackson hadn't shown up yet. George and April had already hit the dancefloor, and had _plenty_ to drink.

"Good. Jackson isn't here. That gives me, uh, right now to let lose and drink. See ya." Lexie said as she walked towards the bar.

"She depressing me. I guess it's a twin thing." Meredith said.

"Yeah. It's depressing me too. And I'm not all for feelings." Cristina agreed.

"Oh well. Let's hit the bar, then the dancefloor." Meredith laughed.

"Yeah Baby." Cristina added.

...

"Do you see her?" Mark asked as he walked in the door to the party.

"Mark, you said you wouldn't do this." Derek begged.

"I'm sorry. Old habits?" He smiled.

"Whatever. Bar. Now." Derek pointed.

"Yes sir. Oo, she's hot." As he took off towards a girl.

Derek laughed as he walk away. Rose came up beside him.

"Dance with me." She said as she put her hand on his chest, and whispered in his ear.

"Sure." He smiled.

...

"Ready to dance? Izzie and Lexie are already out there." Cristina said pointing to them. Lexie was on top of the coffee table, and Izzie was right beside her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

...

"Are you having fun?" Rose said smiling up at him.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"What's wrong with you tonight? It's like you're not all here."

"It's just...nothing. I'm fine. Great even." He pulled her close, looking over her shoulder.

That's when he saw her.

...

"Baby you made it!" Izzie screamed across the floor.

"I've been here Iz!" Meredith screamed back.

She began dancing with Cristina. She guessed she got so lost in the music, she didn't even notice Cristina was gone. _Oh, well._ She thought. Then, Alex came up from behind her and started dancing with her. She put her arms around his neck. Playfully dancing with him.

That's when she saw him.

...

Their eyes connected. It was like they were both stuck and couldn't get away. She finally took in who she was staring at. _Derek Shepherd._ She said to herself.

He couldn't have stopped if he w_anted_ to. Her eye's said everything. It was wrong looking at her. _Staring_ at her. But it felt so right.

When the song was finally over, Meredith unwrapped herself from Alex.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just need a drink."

"Okay."

As soon as the song was finished, he let go of Rose.

"Seriously?" She said looking up at him.

"I need to step outside for a minute." He said, turning away.

...

Meredith ran to bar and grabbed a bottle of Tequlia, not even caring what anyone said. She quickly made her way through the crowd, and straight out the door.

Derek looked for her. Finally, he spotted her carring a bottle of Tequila and taking it outside with her. That's when he followed.

When she got outside, she took the bottle cap off, and turned the bottle up. He stood at the doorway and watched her in amazement.

"So is this normally what you do on Fridays? Stand outside and drink Tequila? You know that's illegal in some states. Plus, Tequila's no good for you. Not as much fun to wake up too." He said smiling at her.

"And is this what you do on Fridays? Stock girls? And Tequila's just hidding my pain. I've learn to manage."

"I can tell. No one else I know can drink Tequila like it's water."

"You don't know me. I'm just a with a bottle of Tequila in my hand."

"I'm just a guy?" He smiled.

"Well I hope." They both laughed. He looked up when she giggled. _Mhh._

"Derek." He held out his hand.

"Meredith." She said as she put her hand in his. It was like there was an electrical spark. They both noticed it. They looked up at eachother, then let go of eachother's hand.

"I already knew who you were." She said, as she looked towards the street at all the cars passing by.

"You did?" He asked.

"Derek Shepherd. Your best friend's Mark Sloan. Also know as the guy that broke my sister's heart. And your also close to Owen Hunt. _My_ best friend has a thing for him. _Crap. _You weren't suppose to know that." She giggled. "Guess the Tequila's kicked in."

"Sorry about Mark. He loves Lexie. He really does. He always talks about her. I probaley could tell you everything about her. Even things _you_ don't know. And she's your sister. Oh, and Owen has a thing for her too. Just don't say anything to her about it. Give it time."

"I'll do that." She said looking at him.

It was silent before Derek spoke.

"How come this first time I ever saw you was today?"

"I guess you never took the time to notice?"

"I should have took the time."

"Yeah."

"Looks like the party's dying down."

"I should probably find Cristina. And my sister."

"I need to find Ro..." He stopped.

"I know your dating Rose."

"Oh. Yeah. Her."

She just laughed at him.

"I know this is pretty stupid..." He said. "...but do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. You're right. That was stupid." Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. But she couldn't help it. "Yeah, I have one."

"Could I...get your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime or something."

"Are you drunk?"

"Excuse me?" He was caught off guard.

"Well why would you want to 'hang out' with someone like me?"

"You know, you're not actually that bad. I lo...like talking to you." He said. _Nice going. Scare her away before you even get her number._

"Were's your cell phone?" She asked. He reached in his pocket and handed it to her.

"...Password?"

"Oh right. Here, it's 1111." He told her.

"Your trust a girl you just ment with your password?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah. And you're not just any girl."

She looked away and quickly added her number into his phone.

"Here. Now you have my number." She went to walk off before turning around.

"Oh, and I'm free this weekend." She whispered into his ear. She sat the empty bottle down on the porch before turning around and walking back into the house.

"Damn. I'm already addicted." He smiled, putting his phone in his pocket. _There is something about the Greys._ He thought.

_Only if he knew._

**And there you have. There FIRST incounter. && Many more to come. Review like always. And next time, we'll hear Cristina tell us about _her_ night. (;**


	6. If We Ever Meet Again

**Sorry about not updating. I will try to update more. In the mean time...**

**Chapter Five: If We Ever Meet Again**

_Do you come here much?_

_ I swear i've seen your face before_

_ Hope You don't see me blush_

_ But I cant help but want you more, more_

_ Baby tell me what's your story_

_ I ain't shy don't you worry_

_ Im flirtin' with my eyes_

_ I wanna leave with you tonight_

_ Do you come here much?_

_ I've gotta see your face some more _

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_

_ Won't let you get away- say, if we ever meet again_

_ This free fall's got me so_

_ Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_

_ I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

"You did what!" Meredith yelled at Cristina, playfully hitting her.

"It just, happened." Cristina shrugged.

"I haven't even done that Cristina!"

"It's just s_ex._"

"Cristina!" Meredith screamed.

"Meredith, shut up."

"I just...seriously? You and Owen Hunt? That's where you were?" Meredith said leaning towards her.

"You gave _McDreamy_ your number and told him to c_all _you_._ He has a _girlfriend_."

"That was the Tequila talking I swear."

"Sure it was Mer."

Meredith sat back against the bed, taking in everything. She couldn't believe she told him to call her. She didn't know if she was more embrassed that she told him to call, or that he _hadn't_ called. And for Cristina and Owen, it didn't seem like her. She wasn't the kind of person just to go for it.

"It's okay Mer. It will all work out. I've got to head home. My mother's on me about curfew and everything since I was late getting back from the other night. I'll see you tomorrow, if not at school Monday." Cristina said as she got up from the bed.

"Bye Cris." Meredith said as she watched Cristina walked out of her room and shut the door behind her.

...

"I should have called her. I _need_ to call her." Derek said to Owen as he swung the bat.

"Derek, did you ever think maybe your, I don't know, freaking out over nothing?" Owen said as he pitched the ball.

"I'm not freaking out."

"You are. I should be the one freaking out. Cristina and I...you know."

Derek started laughing. He could hardly look at Owen without laughing. It was too hard not to.

"What?" Owen asked.

"It just, you can't even say it. What was she, fresh bate?" Derek laughed. Owen stayed silent.

"Damn. She was." Derek said looking at Owen.

"It's not about that, it's not. I think I could actually have feelings for her or something. It's just not me you know. I don't do relationships."

"That's because you never tried. You have to _try_ a relationship before you can say you can't do them." Derek stated.

That quit talking and went back to practicing. After awhile, Derek had to get it off his mind.

"Should I call?" Derek asked. Owen stood there a minute before answering.

"You're with Rose..."

"Right."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be friends and do things together..."

"Right!"

"So...call her and see if she wants to go to a movie or something. Or to the park just to hang out. Get to know eachother. Nothing's wrong with that. And it's not cheating. You can't help who you go for. _Clearly_." Owen said.

"I know Rose is..."

"Just call the other girl." Owen smiled.

"Okay." Derek said as him and Owen picked up there equipment, and headed to Derek's car.

...

Lexie walked into Meredith's room and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Did you ever talk to Mark?" Meredith asked.

"Nope. He was off with this other girl. I didn't bother him. I broke up with Jackson though. Actually he broke up with me. He said he was tired of being with someone who was in love with someone else." She said as a tear rolled down her face. Meredith put her arms around her sister as tears began to fall.

"You know, I gave Derek Shepherd my number and told him to call me. In a seductive way too. He still hasn't called me." Meredith said. "Just to let you know how your sister embarassed herself infront of one of the hottest guys." Lexie laughed.

"Ah there it is." Meredith smiled.

Just about that time, Meredith cell phone rang. Lexie grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah she's right here, I'll get her." Lexie looked over at Meredith and handed her the phone. "It's for you." She smiled.

"Hello?" Meredith sighed.

"Hi it's Derek..." Meredith froze. She looked over at Lexie. Lexie started laughing and walked out of the room.

"Is anyone there?" Derek said.

"Oh, sorry. Bad reception. What's up?" She said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the park. Owen's going and meeting up with someone, and I was going to go but I thought you might want to join." Derek asked.

Meredith began jumping up and down. Least now she didn't look like a loser.

"Sure. What time?"

"About 5. Oh, and bring Lexie too. Mark's coming and maybe it will do eachother some good." He said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you need me to come and get you or..."

"If you can. You don't have to."

"No! I'll come get you." He sighed.

"Okay.

"See you at 5 Meredith."

"See you then." She said as she hung up the phone. Jumping up and down, Meredith ran downstairs to find Lexie.

"Lex. Lexie where are you?"

"In here." She yelled.

Meredith walked into the living room and found her on the couch.

"Get up. You and me are going to the park to hang out with Derek. Well, I'm hanging out with Derek. You're hanging out with Mark." Meredith smiled.

"Mark?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah. He wanted you to come. I guess he needed to talk to you or something. Derek told me to tell you to come."

"Whatever. I'll go for you."

"Thank you!" Meredith said as she ran up stairs and began getting ready. Lexie behind her.

...

"Her and Lexie are coming." Derek said as he walked over to Owen and Mark.

"Lexie's coming too?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Where's my $20 bucks at?" Derek asked as Mark handed him the money.

"I knew I could count on you." Mark grinned.

"Cristina's coming. I'm going to get her." Owen smiled.

"Yeah. I've got to go get Meredith and Lexie too." Derek sighed.

"I guess we'll all meet back here at 5?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. See you back here at 5." Derek said as him and Mark made their way to his car. Owen walking to his.

**So what do you think? This is probably my least favorite chapter. I'll most likely update tomorrow. Be ready.(: **

**Review!**


End file.
